Celeborn
Celeborn was the Lord of Lothlórien. His wife was Galadriel, Lady of the Golden Wood. Celeborn was said to be one of the wisest Elves in Middle-earth at the end of the Third Age. He is the mighty hero killer of Lothlórien. In 4.5, Celeborn received a new texture for both his form with and without Gifts of Lorien. Abilities Regular Level 1: Lord of the Golden wood - Each enemy hero in a medium vicinity grants Celeborn +10% damage and +5% armor. (Becomes 'Lord of the Firstborn' when using 'Might of the Silver One'). Passive ability Level 2: Silver Blade - For 30 seconds he gains +25% attack speed and +25% experience (Becomes 'Shining Blade' when using 'Might of the Silver One'). Level 5: Protecting wind - Surrounds himself with a gale that protects against enemy arrows, gives knockback resistance, and gives +25% movement speed (Becomes 'Torrential wind' when using 'Might of the Silver One'). Level 7: Squall - For 30 seconds Celeborn uses strong winds to pull enemy heroes in a medium radius close to him (Becomes 'Heavy Gales' when using 'Might of the Silver One'). Level 10: Might of the Silver One - For 60 seconds all Celeborn's abilities have stronger effects. (!! Should be used in conjunction with all other abilities). Might of the Silver One Once he uses Might of the Silver One he will temporarily gain a roster of upgraded abilities which are more powerful. They all require level 10 because they require Might of the Silver One to function. Lord of the Firstborn: Celeborn tries to protect the Firstborn from his enemies. With every enemy hero within a middle vicinity of Celeborn, Celeborn gains +10% attack and +5% armor (up to 11 times) As long as Might of the Silver One'' is active he also gain +25% attack speed '''Shining Blade:' Celeborn bathes his blade in silvery light. For 30 seconds he gain +25% attack speed, damage and experience Torrential Winds: Celeborn is surrounded by torrential winds that intercept hostile arrows, provides him resistance against knock-back, bestow 25% speed and flings away enemy units. Heavy Gales: Celeborn manipulates the winds and drags enemy heroes within range of the skill "Lord of the Golden Wood" to his position and damage them. Upgrades Celeborn can gain only one upgrade: Strategy As the description says Celeborn is most used to kill enemy heroes. But he is effective against units too, because of his ability Protecting wind that throws back all enemies (units, heroes) that are close to him. In order to keep him alive for a long time he must be surrounded by units or heroes. His abilities are centered only to himself and most effective ability - Might of the Silver One must be used together with all other his abilities to make him stronger. Quotes "Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him!" "Eight there are here, yet nine there were, set out from Rivendell." "Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders." "Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin." Category:Lothlórien Category:Hero Category:Hero Killer Category:Elves Category:Lothlórien Hero Category:Lothlórien‏‎ Hero Killer